1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fluid valve transmissions, and more particularly to a rotary fluid valve transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,986,307; 4,475,572; 4,802,508; 5,375,622; 5,010,924; 4,988,967; 4,986,072; 4,984,603; 4,981,159; and 4,984,486 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse fluid valves and transmissions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical fluid valve transmission.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved fluid valve transmission and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.